


good for you

by suicideSpider



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Crossdressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feminization, M/M, Narcoleptic Russel Hobbs, Pre-Gorillaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicideSpider/pseuds/suicideSpider
Summary: "if I’m getting this right, you want to wear a dress?” He nodded, eyes settling on his lap. “And you're worried that Del might not like this? Or, really, that he won't approve.”





	good for you

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as me just ranting and projecting but then it evolved  
> consider this a christmas present

Russel had always wondered where he might fit in. Had always hoped that somewhere in the world there’d be an empty space, one with his name on it, one that he could just slide into and never have to come out of again.

Academically gifted and well spoken, dyslexic and narcoleptic. Very well mannered, known for having attacked multiple other students. These were the things that left him wondering how, exactly, he belonged in Brooklyn, in 1992, at a high school where the only reason he wasn’t getting beaten up on the daily was his size.

And why would anyone want to beat him up?

Because he was gay. He was gay, and he was Muslim, and if anything these factors worsened what seemed to be a never-ending existential crisis.

Not that his mom cared, so long as her son was happy and treated well. His dad was the opposite, but with Mrs. Hobbs keeping him on a leash, Russel didn’t have much to worry about from him. Then, there were the kids at school. With them, they either didn’t care or talked about him behind his back. 

Luckily, he found a group of the former, and even managed to get a wonderful boyfriend (he always blushed thinking of Del, which his mom lovingly picked at him for) out of them.

That, however, just lead to more problems. Suddenly, he found himself a solid 2 holding hands with a 20 (and that’s on a 1-10 scale). Suddenly, he was being approached by people who called themselves friends of Del, but who Russel knew just wanted them both to go down in the long run.

And to top it all off, the dresses in the retail store where Del worked kept looking better and better.

How does one tell his Christian, football-playing, wannabe-rapper boyfriend that he, a man, wants to wear a dress? And for no other reason than ‘they’re nice’, at that?

Russel decided that the best way to deal with this issue was, for now, to ask his resident relationship advice expert: his very own mother, Aaliyah Hobbs.

One Thursday night, she was sitting at the table, poring over a book, and Russ, knowing his dad was still at work, decided that this seemed to be the best time he could choose to ask. He sat beside her, and she immediately looked up, giving her son her full attention. 

“What’s up, baby?” She laid down her book, dog-earring the page. “You look nervous, is something wrong?”

He smiled at the way his mom was able to read him so easily. “Not really, I just, uh, wanted to ask you something.” She nodded for him to continue. ”So, I’ve been thinking, and I really need to talk to Del about this…” Aaliyah raised a hand for him to stop, then slowly asked “Are you planning to break with him?” Russel sputtered for a moment, eventually settling for of course not. 

 

“Anyway,” he continued, ”I was wondering about... crossdressing? But not in, like, that way. Just. Dresses,” he finished, looking anywhere but his mom’s face as she watched him.

“So,” she finally said, “if I’m getting this right, you want to wear a dress?” He nodded, eyes settling on his lap. “And you're worried that Del might not like this? Or, really, that he won't approve.”

Russel nodded again, then jumped when he felt a light hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Aaliyah to find her smiling at him.

“Tomorrow when you get home I'll take you shopping.” His eyes widened at his mother's words. “And I want you to pick out whatever dress you like. Then Saturday? I want you to go talk to your boy, and I want you to wear that dress and have pride in it, you hear me?”

A grin spread across Russel’s face, and he nearly launched himself at his mom, hugging her as tightly as he could.

“Yes, ma'am.”

\-----------

The dress was beautiful. It reached just below his knees, and puffed out a bit around him. In the soft blue material, Russel felt beautiful.

All he had to do was find out if Del if the same. 

His plan to show Del the dress was simple, and relayed in his head all morning; dress, his house, wait. Let his dad leave for work, then put the dress on. Walk to Del's house, or ask his mom to drive him if she wasn't busy. Wait for Del to get home from his job. His parents were away for the weekend; they'd have the house to themselves. 

Friday night came and went. 

Saturday morning came and didn't seem to move at more than a snail's pace. By the time it was 10, just two hours before Del would be off, Russel was having second thoughts. Then Aaliyah came to his room, handed him a small purse, and told him to be in the car in 30 minutes. Upon looking in the purse, he found 5 dollars, a pack of gum, and a tube of lip balm. For whatever reason, these few small objects were almost comforting.

The car ride was quiet. When they reached the house, Russ told his mom he loved her, walked to the front door, and let himself in as she drove away. There was still about an hour left until Del would be home. There wasn't much he could do, so Russel sat on the floor of Del's room and picked up a book from the small stack underneath the bed. After what couldn't have been more than 3 minutes, the boy dozed off, falling over and dropping the book.

He woke up still on the floor, and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He yawned, shifting up onto his elbow and looking around. ‘I wonder how much time I have left until Del gets here,’ thought Russel to himself.

Then, as if he'd been summoned, the bedroom door opened. Delvon stepped into the doorway and stopped, staring down at his boyfriend on the floor.

He could feel his blood go cold. Russel had never been more scared in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> announcement:  
> i!! need a beta reader!!  
> if youre interested, hit me up on my instagram (@ suicide_spider), on my telegram ( @ suicideSpider), or on here if possible (idk if you can dm people on ao3)  
> i'll probably be making another post or something about this 
> 
> now thats out of the way, part 2 of this fic should, hopefully, be out around new years


End file.
